Secrets, booze &sex
by kpmarvel37
Summary: Tony and Steve have been keeping the same secret from eachother for too long. SLASH, SMUT. Don't like it? Why read it?


Stony is my most favored ship, I don't own any of these characters!

Episode 1:

~Steve thoughts~

{Tony thoughts}

Tony Stark, now owner of Stark Industries, could buy anything he wanted- anything besides the feelings he had for Steve Rogers. What had stared as a loathing when they first had to come together as the Avengers, soon, silently, secretly, became a lust for the Super Soldier. As their time together progressed it seemed as though Steve had begun to feel the same, the way he flirted with Tony and always seemed to be that much closer to Tony than the other members of the team. But after they defeated Loki, Steve had begun to drift farther and farther away; that was hard considering the Avengers lived together in Stark Tower. Tony was crushed and began to let his work take up all his time as Pepper Potts once said he would. On top of that he was starting to get back into his alcoholic habit.

One night, Tony couldn't get his prototype to come together just right. Angered that is genius was failing him, he roughly tossed his invention aside.

"Jarvis! I need a drink down here, something to clear my head!"

"Sir I would advise against it. You had a good amount he other day."

"JARVIS!"

"As you wish, Mr. Stark."

But Tony didn't stop at one like he should have. He let his becoming addiction take him over. The more he drank the more he thought of Steve, sitting in his part if Stark Tower doing God knows what.

As he downed his 6th drink, Tony thought I was a good idea to go visit the Captain. Up through the tower he went until he reached Steve's floor; as soon as he got to the door he froze. Tony started thinking about what Steve would say about him showing up drunk at the door of his room. As he was starting to turn around, his shoulder caught the doorframe.

"Goddammit that stupid fucking-"

"Tony?"

Tony turned around to see the Captain at the opened door. He looked dashing in a v-neck shirt - which showed off his chest more that those usually do - and sweatpants which hung low showing part of his hip. His hair looked a little tousled like he had been taking a nap.

"Tony, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night! Have you been drinking?!" Said the Captain completely befuddled.

"Well, Steve, there's something I was going to to tell you," Tony slurred. "But then you came out here looking delicious and I- ."

~'Could it really be?' Steve wondered, 'could Tony be here to tell me what I've been wondering since day one? No... Not possible-'~

"-and then you heard me bump my now bruising shoulder. Steve, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am Tony. Look you are unfit to make it all the way back to your room so you should just stay here tonight."

~'and then maybe I can get some answers.'~

Steve opened the door wider and helped Tony in so he wouldn't stumble any further. Tony hadn't actually been in the Captain's end of Stark tower- except to help move him in the first few days he was here. It was very... Sharp. Not quite what the brunette had been expecting.

{Of course Steve's room would be sharp, I mean look at him. I have to tell him; if he feels the same, maybe I could take him to-}

"Look, Steve, I just, we had gotten so close when we were working together.. And I thought-"

~'this is wrong, I shouldn't have let him in. He should NOT be here, the thoughts I'm thinking aren't acceptable.'~

"-you know, that we had some sort of connection," Tony said, tripping over his words, "then you started to drift away; I felt so foolish, and have barely left my lab ever since."

"I- I think you should go," Steve replied somberly.

{No. I messed this all up, but I can't leave without a-}

After an eternal minute of silent stares between the two, The Genius made up his mind and swiftly leaned in before Steve could think to back away. As much as Steve felt this wasn't right he couldn't bring himself to back away from Tony's kiss. It was such bliss he let out a little moan... Which had led the other to back up in surprise, ending the kiss.

"Getting a little into it Cap?" Said the brunette with a devilish grin.

{now it's time to really rile him up}

~'oh God no. That wasn't supposed to happen. This is wrong all wrong if Maggie were here-'~

Steve stopped abruptly, if Maggie were here... In the short seconds he thought About that he realized that he wouldn't care if his old interest were here. He had who he really wanted right in front of him, even though it was wrong and absolutely inappropriate for his upbringing.

"Tony, this is wrong, you have no idea how much I want this, but I don't want it when you're drunk. Then I can't tell if it's you or the booze. And, God save me, I want you!" Steve stared, wide-eyed, at the brunette as he accidentally blurted out his longest-kept secret.

{Did I hear what I think I heard? Steve.. He- he actually does feel the same way.}

~fuck~

"St- Steve..."

"Tony, please. I-"

But Steve was cut off by a fervent kiss by the brunette.

Tony looked directly into Steve's eyes and said, "I love you, Cap."

Steve staggered backward away from the genius. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it just the alcohol talking, or was it really Stark? He sounded so serious like he hadn't had a drink-or 6- at all that night.

"Tony, are you 100% sure?"

"As sure as I know I want you in bed with me," was Stark's reply with a smirk.

Steve gasped, blushing a fierce shade of crimson, looking


End file.
